


Hog

by Azuro1122



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot Twists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22092217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuro1122/pseuds/Azuro1122
Summary: Kyle loves his pet piggy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Hog

Kyle opened the door with a heavy sigh, left the car keys on the counter and walked over to the mini bar. It had been a very tiring week. He had been working on a pretty difficult case involving some really nasty people and it all had drained him. He had won the case in the end. Everyone at the firm was now celebrating but Kyle just told them he was too tired to even drink. A little white lie of course since he was now pouring himself some scotch. He took off his shoes and walked further into the house. Everything was quiet as he got into the room right in front of his bedroom. Inside there was just a dim light, Kyle tapped onto the switch a couple times until the light shone at its brightest, illuminating the whole room that he had fashioned in a special way to somehow resemble a cattle ranch. To the far left corner of the room a huge figure laid curled into a ball, softly snoring. 

There it was. Kyle’s most beloved thing in the world. Some people would have said that he loved his pet too much, but for Kyle there was no such thing as ‘too much’ when it came to caring for his precious piggy.

Kyle smiled and walked closer, going past the fence he had installed there to serve as an enclosure for the huge creature when it misbehaved. It had been years already since the last time Kyle had to use it for that purpose though but he had kept it because it went with the overall theme of the room and because he liked to use it as a prop sometimes when he played with his piggy. The tall ginger crouched a bit and caressed softly all over the back of the pig, chuckling when it grunted a little, clearly starting to wake up. The hog turned over and opened his eyes which quickly shone in happiness when they recognized Kyle’s figure. The pig stood up and rubbed himself against Kyle, snorting merrily and standing on his hindquarters a bit, trying to lick his owner’s face. Kyle laughed and patted on the pig’s head softly before going to a couch outside the fence where he liked to sit whenever he was in his pet’s room. 

The swine followed him swiftly, trying to get onto Kyle’s lap when the man sat on the couch. But Kyle didn’t let him and when he became too insistent Kyle gave him a stern look and the pig huffed and finally settled with sitting beside his owner, pressing himself against Kyle’s leg as much as he could. Kyle took a sip from his drink as he rubbed behind his pet’s ear. Then he smirked and moved the glass near the pig’s face, inclining it a bit so that he could also have his share. The pig took a sip but made a disgusted sound and spat it out. Kyle looked pissed at his $400’s scotch being rejected in that way but he knew better than to be angry at his pet, after all, that pig seemed to be pretty picky when it came to that kind of stuff though Kyle used to joke about his pet having escaped from a russian circus because it could chug down a bottle of vodka as if it was water.

Besides, Kyle never managed to be really angry at his beloved piggy. It was his whole world and the only thing that made his arduous work to be worth the effort. Just being there with his piggy made Kyle feel instantly better and no matter how hard work could have been, there was always a smile on his face whenever he thought about his precious pet. 

Drinking another sip, Kyle remembered when he got his pet. It had been almost 6 years ago already, the Summer he spent back in South Park after graduating from Hardvard. He was walking back home after having dinner with some of his old classmates when he found the pig just a block away from his house. It was sitting in the walkway under the pouring rain and wailing. Kyle instantly knew it had been abandoned and had nowhere else to go so he crouched there, not minding the rain, until he managed to calm him down and make it come with him back home. Kyle’s parents weren’t home and his brother was out on a camping trip so they had the house to themselves. Even if it was Summer they were still in South Park so the rain had been pretty cold and Kyle rushed the soaking piggy to the bathroom. As he gave the pig a nice warm bath, Kyle assured him that he was safe now, that no one would harm him anymore.That he could forget about his stupid previous owner. Kyle promised the piggy that he would take care of him and would love and cherish him and would make sure he was happy as long as it accepted Kyle as his new owner and followed everything he said.

Nothing more was said that night and the next morning Kyle woke up cuddling the piggy that occupied most of his childhood bed. It seemed that they had an agreement though because the pig never even tried to go away and instead followed Kyle around the whole day. When it was time for Kyle to move to Chicago where he would start working at a pretty prestigious law firm, he took the pig with him.

It wasn’t that easy at first though. Kyle knew that his new pet had a tendency to be ill mannered, rude, pushy and pretty nasty at times. He had been spoiled rotten by his previous owners, especially the last bitch that had held him at her home. But in the end all of them had abandoned him. Kyle set out to prove that he would be different. He was firm and had to punish his piggy several times but he quickly found a way to make his pet calmer. After that very first night when Kyle took the pig in they hadn’t shared a bed that much, but Kyle noticed that whenever they did, his pet would respond way better to his commands so sex became way more effective than any yell, threat or plea Kyle could have used when taming his piggy.

It also worked wonders whenever Kyle noticed that his pet seemed to feel down. At times like those he would sit on the ground and let the hog rest on his lap as he would caress him. Kyle would tell his piggy that with all that dark brown hair and his huge figure he looked more like a wild, magnificent boar. That seemed to encourage the pig to be bolder and would always get a bit more forceful with Kyle. Those were the only times Kyle would let his pet to mount him, and boy that pig could mount him wonderfully.

After a while Kyle noticed that his pet needed that more often and he also thought that the pig must have felt lonely whenever he had to spend the whole day at work or whenever he had to do a business trip. So around the second year after Kyle had taken his pet in he got him a companion. A beautiful spotted female pig, who matched his pet’s size and splendor but who was way more docile from the start. Kyle’s beloved pig showed himself reluctant at first but with time he got used to the new family member and soon enough proved to be happy with sharing his room with the gilt, especially when it came to mating her. Kyle knew they would never have piglets but he found especially funny and hot to watch his huge pet breeding his new companion. He would sometimes even join them and those nights he would always end up completely exhausted but very happy.

In time though, Kyle grew a bit tired of their situation. He would have never admitted it but he was somewhat jealous of the gilt. His beloved piggy was not just his anymore and Kyle didn’t like that. A year after he got her, Kyle gave away the female pig to his friend Stan who ran a huge farm for old and abandoned animals. Kyle’s pet proved to be a bit sad about it but Kyle made sure to compensate him with some coddling that he had never allowed before and after a while they went back to how things had been before.

All that remembrance made Kyle want to be closer to his pet. He stood up and and ushered his piggy to follow him to his bedroom. Once there, Kyle took off his clothes and signaled the big hog to lay on the bed. Kyle was already hard by then and he looked pleased when he noticed that his pet shared the sentiment. Kyle stroked that big cock of his pet and then entered him. There was no more need of preparation or even lube at this point since they did that so often. Kyle fucked his piggy hard but lovingly, enjoying the pleased whines coming from the porcine. But that night he needed more. So when the cock in his hand started to twitch more rapidly and Kyle knew his pet was close he groaned in a deep and commanding voice “You can speak tonight”

The big hog looked surprised for a second but then finally cried out “Kahl!!!” as his cock shot thick spurts of pearly cum all over himself. Kyle couldn’t hold it at such erotic sight and he also came deep inside his beloved pet.

When he finally rode down his orgasm, Kyle pulled out and crawled onto the bed, lying beside his piggy who immediately cuddled beside him and said “You know Kahl? We should really get that gravy hot tub I had before for my room… It would be so fun to get in there when you come back tired from work...”

Kyle rolled his eyes at the way his piggy pronounced his name. Even after so many years he had never been able to make him say it right. Though he wondered if that wasn’t a bit his fault too, after all, allowing his piggy to talk just a couple times a year couldn’t help much to that. Kyle chuckled amused at the request and nodded “If you’re a good piggy maybe I could get you that for next Christmas…”

SP Characters and names are not mine and belong to Matt Stone and Trey Parker


End file.
